


Parent-Teacher Conference

by meggidarling



Series: Our Daughter 'Verse [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: Barry, Mick and Len walked into the classroom at precisely 3:30. Ms. Wolfe was sitting at her desk.“Oh, hello! Come in and have a seat.” She said happily, her blond ponytail bouncing as she motioned for them to sit in the children’s chairs.\\Mick, Len and Barry go to Eliza's school for a Parent-Teacher Conference.//





	Parent-Teacher Conference

**Author's Note:**

> I based Ms. Wolfe on Betsy Wolfe, who currently plays Jenna in Waitress on Broadway (I met her a few weeks ago and she's an absolute dear). 
> 
> As always, a big thank you to Kala for helping me!

Barry was finishing up his lunch break at the CCPD when he got a call from Eliza’s school. He picked it up quickly, thinking it might be an emergency. “Barry Allen.”

“Hello, Mr. Allen! This is Ms. Wolfe and I’m Eliza’s kindergarten teacher.” A happy woman chirped into the phone.

“Of course, Ms. Wolfe, how can I help you?” Barry replied.

“Well, I’ve tried to reach Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory, but neither of them are answering.” Ms. Wolfe said. “But tomorrow is parent-teacher conferences, meaning school is closed but Eliza is the only child who didn’t bring back an appointment card, so I would like to schedule now, if I can?”

Barry pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing that if Mick and Len both weren’t answering, they were probably doing something at least a little bit illegal. “Right, I was handling a family emergency in Ireland last week, so it was a little hectic at home.” Barry lied with surprising ease. “What times do you have free?”

“I hope everything worked out with your family.” Ms. Wolfe said honestly. “I have a 9 am and a 3:30.”

Barry thought for a moment, knowing the 9 would be tricky. Lisa would have to watch the girls and she didn’t like the world until at least 11. “We’ll take the 3:30, thank you.”

“Of course! I look forward to meeting you and your husbands, Mr. Allen. Have a good day!” 

“You too, Ms. Wolfe.” Barry replied before hanging up and shooting a text to Len and Mick

~*~  
Road Runner: What are you pesky criminal doing that you aren’t answering Ms. Wolfe’s calls? It better not be illegal!!!!!  
Elsa: We’re currently trying to cut down a tree that Diana grew in the middle of the living room.  
Mickey Mouse: Also Lenny is afraid of Ms. Wolfe so he was avoiding the phone.  
Elsa: Mick…  
Road Runner: What?! Why?  
Mickey Mouse: On the first day of class she flirted with Len like crazy. She still does even though she knows about you and me.  
Elsa: She bat her eyelashes so much I thought her eyes were going to fall out of her head. But that neither here nor there. What im worried about is the whole TREE IN OUR LIVINGROOM  
Road Runner: I’ll be right there to help out  
~*~  
Barry put his phone done and threw a pen at Julian’s head. “Hey, can you cover for me for a second?”

Julian squinted up at his friend. “What are you up to, Allen? It’s not something naughty, is it?”

Barry flushed. “No! It’s just Diana apparently got excited and grew a tree in the middle of the living room. I’ll be back in ten minutes, tops.”

Julian laughed and waved his hand. “Fine. Fine, go.”

Barry threw another pen at Julian’s head before flashing home.

As he opened the door, he could hear Diana squealing in happiness and Len scolding her gently.

“Diana, dear, I love you and I know you’re only 8 months old but please stop sprouting trees and other such things. You are going to drive our insurance claim through the roof.” He said, his words sounding silly in his baby voice. 

“I think Di is a little too young to understand the importance of home insurance in our capitalist society.” Mick chuckled.

“That may be true but I’m tired of weeding my living room.” Len picked up a bunch of weeds and flowers. “Diana, love, can you say, ‘fuck the capitalist government?’”

Barry laughed, picking Diana out of her play pen and holding her in the air like a superhero. “If you’re not careful one of these days, Lenny, she’s going to repeat something like that.”

Len rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, Flash, give me out daughter and clean up this mess.” He said, motioning to the 6-foot pine tree sitting in the center of the room. “It’s a little too early for Christmas.”

Barry huffed but plopped Diana into Len’s arms and did as he asked. With lightning speed, he got the tree out of the room. He flashed back and swept up the fallen needles. When he was done, he looked at his husbands. 

“Thank you, Red.” Mick said, pressing a kiss to Barry’s lips, Len copying him a few seconds later.

“I’ll see you both tonight.” Barry said, a lazy smile on his face. “I have to get back to work.”

“Bye, love. We’ll see you tonight.” Len waved out him as he flashed out the door and back to CCPD.

“Wow, under 10 minutes, Allen. I’m impressed.” Julian smirked. “Ouch, you little shit! Would you stop doing that?” He screeched when Barry threw yet another pen at him

“Would you stop making me waste my pens by being a douche?” Barry replied, cheekily. 

~*~  
Barry picked up Eliza from her friend’s house on the way home from work. They walked home, hand in hand.

“Are you excited for your day off tomorrow, Eliza? You get to spend the whole day with Auntie Lisa and Diana, won’t that be fun?” Barry asked her.

Eliza nodded happily. “Yeah! Auntie Lisa said she was taking us shopping!” 

Barry smiled, but made a mental note to check with Mick and Len that Lisa actually meant shopping and not stealing. He loved Lisa like his own sister, but she had a hard time differentiating between the two. 

They got home to a tree-free house, and Barry’s heart melted when he opened the door. 

Mick was laying on his back, Diana sleeping on his chest, singing softly. Mick didn’t have the best voice, but Diana and Eliza (and Len and Barry) found it calming. 

Eliza, once she saw her sister sleeping, tiptoed into the kitchen, probably to find Len, leaving Barry alone to stare at his husband with heart-eyes.

“You going to come over ‘ere, Doll, are you gonna keep gawking?” Mick chuckled quietly.

“I-I wasn’t ‘gawking,’ I was merely appreciating my husband!” Barry said, a blush rising to his cheeks.

“Well come admire each other in here! Dinner is done!” Len called from the kitchen, which caused Barry to flush even darker and Mick to laugh even harder. Diana awoke and frowned, preparing to cry until she saw Barry.

“It looks like someone want her Papa, Red.” Mick said, handing the baby to Barry.

“Hi, Diana!” Barry cooed. “How’s my favorite tree-hugger, huh?” 

Now it was Mick and Len’s turn to ‘appreciate’ (read: gawk) at their husband as he carried Diana into the dining room, making airplane noises as he went. 

~*~  
The next day, Barry got up a little bit later than usual, having taken Eliza’s parent-teacher conference as an excuse to spend the day with his husbands and called out of work. He got quite the text message from Julian about that.  
~*~  
Draco: I CAN’T believe you’re at home spending time with your hot husbands and I’m here doing my work AND your work  
Barry Potter: Did you just call my husbands hot??  
Draco: ….  
Draco: irrelevant  
Barry Potter: Get over it  
Draco: O:  
~*~  
“I think Julian just called you hot?” Barry said, nestling his face in Mick’s chest while the trio cuddled on the couch. 

“At least Queen Elizabeth has good taste to make up for his horrible lying.” Mick chuckled.

“In his defense, you can be quite intimidating.” Len mused, running his hand over Mick’s short hair. “I would suck at lying if I was being questioned by a handsome giant.”

Mick blushed, burrowing his face in Barry’s hair. “Shaddup and put the movie on, Lenny.

He did, but the trio didn’t really pay attention much.

~*~  
Barry, Mick and Len walked into the classroom at precisely 3:30. Ms. Wolfe was sitting at her desk when the men walked in.

“Oh, hello! Come in and have a seat.” She said happily, her blond ponytail bouncing as she motioned for them to sit in the children’s chairs.

“Um, Ms. Wolfe, are there not any adult chairs we can sit in?” Barry asked, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

Ms. Wolfe shook her head. “No, I’m afraid not, Mr. Allen. We can sit on the story time mat if you would prefer that?”

“No, uh, I guess the little chairs are fine.” Barry mumbled, plopping down in a pink block chair. Len and Mick copying him, both carefully sitting in the chairs on either side of him. 

“So, Eliza is doing great. She’s quite talented artistically and she’s way ahead with her reading and writing and math.” Ms. Wolfe began, moving her hands wildly. “You should be extremely proud.”

Mick grabbed Barry hand. “We are.”

“However, recently we did a family tree project.” 

Len gave a grin. “She was so excited to bring that in. She went above and beyond.”

Ms. Wolfe smiled. “She did very well. However, once it was revealed that she had an, uh, ‘unconventional’ family, there’s has been some complaints from angry parents and she’s being teased quite a bit.” She took a shaky breath. “I’ve shut down all the parents, saying that people are free to love who they want, but Eliza asked that I stop shutting down the kids.”

Barry gasped. “She’s not being hurt physically, is she?”

Ms. Wolfe shook her head. “Of course not! It’s mostly just kids repeating what their parents said. I’m just not sure how you want to handle it.”

Barry thought for a moment. “I think we should respect Eliza’s wishes and stay out of it unless it gets physical. But we’ll talk to her tonight.”

“Whatever you want, Mr. Allen. I just want what’s best for Eliza.”

“Thank you, Ms. Wolfe. For supporting Eliza and standing up for us against those other parents.” Len said with surprising earnestness. 

Ms. Wolfe blushed. “It’s not a problem, Mr. Snart. But other than that, Eliza is doing wonderful. She’s making friends, she’s confident. And, Oh, I almost forgot, she painted this for you three.”

Ms. Wolfe pulled out a drawing of the view from the classroom window, fall leaves and the playground.

“Wow.” Mick said, taking the picture. “Can we keep it?”

“Of course! We’re done here, unless you have any other questions.” When the three men shook their heads, Ms. Wolfe smiled and shook each of their hands. “Please, don’t hesitate to call me.” She said, looking directly at Len.

Barry smiled. “Thank you, Ms. Wolfe. Have a nice day.”

The car ride home was mostly spent talking about what to do about Eliza’s bullying. They decided to check in with Eliza, but stay out of it for as long as they could. 

When they got home, Lisa was sitting on the couch, Diana in the play pen next to her and Eliza was in her lap getting her hair braided, The Little Mermaid playing in the background.

“Papa! Daddy! Da!” Eliza squealed. She let Lisa finish the braid she was working on before running over to her fathers. “Did you have fun with Ms. Wolfe?”

Mick smiled. “We sure did, Little Spark. But we have something to ask you.”

Eliza’s eyes widened. “I’m not in trouble, am I?”

Barry picked her up and rested her on his hip, booping her nose. “No, Ellie Jo.”

She thought for a moment. “Is it another sister? Because I like Di and all, but I don’t wanna another one.”

Len chuckled. “No, Snowflake, we just want to check in with you. Ms. Wolfe said some kids were being mean.”

Eliza looked down. “Yeah. These few boys are teasing me about you guys.”

Mick frowned. “Are you okay, Little Spark? Do we need to do something about it?”

Eliza thought for a moment before shaking her head. “I think I’ll be okay, Da. They’re just jealous that I got three daddies to love me and they don’t.” 

Mick chuckled. “That’s my girl. Now why don’t we hang up your pretty painting and then go get some dinner from the diner?”

Eliza let out a happy cheer. She wiggled out of Barry’s hold, then took off in the direction of the kitchen, Lisa on her tail.

“She’s pretty great, isn’t she?” Mick smiled.

Len chuckled. “Of course, she is, she’s our daughter.” 

Barry plucked Diana out of the play pen and put her on his hip. “How’s my sweetpea?”

Diana gurgled happily in response, waving her little arms.

Eliza ran back into the room and latched herself around Barry’s legs. “Papa! Can we go to the diner now?” 

Barry picked her up and put Eliza on his other hip. “Sure, Lightning Bug. You coming with us, Lise?”

Lisa shook head. “I would, but I have a date.” 

Len groaned. “It’s not with Cisco, is it?”

She smirked at Len and Mick. “No.”

Len and Mick let out a sigh of relief. 

“It’s with Cisco and Caitlin.” She giggled, running out of the house before Mick or Len could question her.

Eliza poked Barry’s cheek. “Is Uncle Cisco gonna get in trouble with Daddy and Da for his rectang- relationship with Auntie Lisa and Auntie Cait?”

Barry watched the interaction with a smile. “Probably, Dear.”  
~*~


End file.
